


Honey I’ve laid in my grave; and boy does the earth smell sweet

by Lyliiwolf



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliiwolf/pseuds/Lyliiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyday that one that one action ruins your whole life, but today is not everyday. Today is the day that marks the end of many Avengers lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I’ve laid in my grave; and boy does the earth smell sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first angst story with no happy ending in site. I would like to thank my wonderful beta her tumblr is: dorywinchester and I can not wait to work more with you with further chapter.

“Daddy, it’s snowing!” Peter exclaimed excitedly while pulling Tony toward the window. Tony smiled at the four year old and wrapped a blanket tighter around his shoulders.   
“I know, isn’t it pretty?” He asked. His nose was clogged from his cold but he didn’t let this damper his enthusiasm for his son and his discoveries.   
“Can we play in it?” Before Tony could answer Steve cut in.  
“Me and you can but daddy is sick and you don’t want him to get more sick..” He picked Peter up while Tony grumbled.  
“I’m a grown man I can go out when- Achoo!” Steve riffled around in his pocket and pulled out a tissue. Tony snatched it out of his hand and wiped his nose with it.   
“You were saying?” Steve asked with a smirk. Tony narrowed his eyes at him from above the tissue.   
“Daddy is icky.” Peter giggled.  
“Icky and contagious. Contagious enough that he needs to be in bed waiting for soup instead of up here where it's drafty, cold, full of other peo-”

“I get it, I get it, I’m going.” Tony grumbled before waddling towards the bedroom. Steve laughed and walked into the kitchen with Peter on his hip. He switched on the stove and grabbed a can of tomato soup. He looked up when he heard footsteps. Thor walked in with a giant wolf pup running to keep up with him.  
“Fenrir!” Peter exclaimed while hopping off his fathers side and running over to the wolfs side.  
“Peter.” Fenrir said coolly before licking the child’s face in a greeting.  
“So Loki’s in town?” Steve asked while going back to the meal he was cooking.  
“For the night.” Thor answered.  
“He has business to take care of at the company.” Fenrir offered as Peter climbed on his back.  
“Isn’t he pregnant? Is it really safe for him to be here?” Steve asked worriedly.  
“His ‘twin sister’ is handling business. Do not worry mom’s going to be fine. This is not his first time handling business in his… condition.” Fenrir pointed out. He let out a growl as Peter tugged on his ear harshly.  
“Gently Peter,” Steve reprimanded. Thor sat down and laid his head on the table. Steve grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster before running a hand through Thor’s hair. "He will be fine. He’s been through this before."  
“But a horse.” Thor whined.  
“Has Loki chosen a name?” Steve asked ignoring Thor’s whine. He was like this when Loki had gotten pregnant with Fenrir, so Steve knew it was just a phase.  
“Sleipnir.” Fenrir answered as he trotted into the living room with a giggling Peter on his back.  
“Slippy?” Steve asked translating it easily. Thor and Fenrir had been helping him learn Norse, Loki thought midguardians were too stupid to learn it. Steve couldn’t wait to prove him wrong. Before Thor could say anything, they heard a voice from another room.  
“STEVE! Steve my tummy is rumbling!” Tony called from the bedroom. Steve chuckled and began setting the cooked food on a plate. 

"I swear, sometimes I have two children.” Steve joked. Thor chuckled as Steve made his way to his bedroom with the food. After Steve was completely out of sight, a very pregnant Loki appeared sitting on the counter.   
“Loki!” Thor exclaimed sitting up. Loki pointedly ignored him and hopped off the counter to start riffling in the fridge.  
“I need food,” Loki grumbled while grabbing a jar of pickles an popping the top open with magic.   
“As always.” Fenrir grumbled as he and Peter walked back into the kitchen.   
“If you weren’t my son, I would wonder where you got your attitude from.” Loki said before shoving a pickle in his mouth..  
“It’s not an attitude mother dearest, just a statement of facts.” Loki narrowed his eyes at the wolf before grabbing another pickle. After finishing the pickles (and drinking the pickle juice, Ughh), he clapped his hands like Thor and Fenrir weren’t already waiting for him to make the first move.   
“Okay were going… back, but I want to make a few stops first so Fenrir get less toothy.” Fenrir sighed and crouched down for Peter to climb off his back. As soon as Peter was safely down, Fenrir began to change. He changed into a six-year-old boy,(his age in human years). His hair was long, the color of grey wolf fur, his skin was pale like Loki’s, and his right eye was a icy blue and his left eye green. 

“I hate this,” He growled as Loki produced clothes over his body. Loki smirked at him.  
“There are a lot of things in many worlds to hate son. Get used to the feelings and maybe if you’re lucky you will learn to embrace it.” Thor snorted at that.   
“You have yet to fully embrace it brother,” Thor teased.  
"I have kids. Took some of the hate right out of me.”   
“I like to think I helped.”  
“Very rare of you to think of anything.” Loki teased. They stared each other down and the tension in the air sizzled. Thor opened his mouth to reply, and that would end either in an argument or in Loki jumping Thor’s bones in front of everyone, so Fenrir cleared his throat.

“While watching you guys argue to cover up the sexual tension is very entertaining at the diner table with grandpa, and watching my mother get dragged off like a caveman is scarring me mentally, now is not the time.” Thor looked at him confused.  
“I don’t live in a cave.” Loki pinched his nose in agitation and Fenrir laughed.   
“And on that note we are gone.” He tossed the pickle jar against a cabinet causing it to shatter and then they all disappeared. Peter was about to walk over to the broken glass when Steve rushed down the stairs. He looked over at the broken glass and scooped Peter up so he wouldn’t get too close to it. 

“What happened?” he asked.   
“Loki.” Peter answered. Steve sighed. That answer can be used to explain many things broken in the Avengers tower. Steve looked down at the broken pickle jar again and decided that he could clean it up later. He looked back over to the stove that read 2:00 and he thanked god for small miracles.   
“Well.. It’s nap time for you.” Steve said changing the topic. Peter frowned.  
“But snow and outside!” He whined. Steve smiled at him and ruffled his hair before making his way upstairs.   
“Well as soon as you wake up from your nap we can do all that. I will even let Tony play, even though he is sick.” Peter smiled at this before yawning loudly. When they got to Peter’s room, Steve walked in without turning on the light and laid Peter in his bed gently. He tucked him into the covers and kissed his forehead. Then he grabbed Nat, Peter‘s stuffed spider that Natasha gave him that he always slept with, and put it on his pillow.“ I love you Peter,” He says. 

“ I love you too Poppa” Peter replied smiling. Steve ruffled his hair again before making his way outside. Once he stepped out of Peter’s room, a wave of exhaustion hit him, and he slumped his shoulders. Being a dad was more exhausting than being a superhero and being a husband almost makes him want to tear his hair out sometimes. Either way he would never change a single thing about his life, and wouldn’t trade anyone in it for the world. Even if his husband acts like a giant child at times. This last thought makes him smirk as he walks into the bedroom and drops on the bed face first.

“So what habbened?” Tony asked with an amused tone.  
“lmfff brokkk somfifff.” Steve mumbled into the bed.  
“What?” Steve looked up and groaned.  
“Loki broke something.”  
“Oh… makes sense,” Tony said with a shrug. Steve groaned again and shifted himself correctly on the bed. Tony draped himself over the larger man and sighed contentedly. Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair with a laugh.  
“You’re a big cat,” He mumbles sleepily.   
“I’m a cute big cat though,” Tony grumbled. Steve laughed but it became a yawn mid way through.  
“Maybe we can…” Steve didn’t finish his sentence as his eyes slowly shut.

Steve woke up groggily and stretched. His bones cracked and he sighed deeply. He looked over at Tony who was sleeping heavily on his pillow; drooling and all. He looked over at the clock that read 2:40.  
“Hmm, only a few minutes.” He mumbled to himself as he slammed his head into the pillow. He stared at the clock for a long time until he realized what he missed. It’s 2:30 am. He groaned loudly as he pulled himself out of the bed. Normally Peter would have gotten him up anywhere between 4-5 and not a minute later. When Peter doesn’t, it normally means that he and Clint have gotten into trouble somewhere throughout the day. Once he and Peter had decided they wanted to play horsie, so Clint went out and got a honest to god horse and they rode it around the city. A city full of cars and animals that could easily scare horses. This time when Steve got to Peter’s room he cut on the light. He walked over to the bed cautiously (knowing his child their could be a wide variety of animals in bed with him). He grabbed the covers and tossed it back quickly. Instead of finding a child with something he shouldn’t have he just saw a bundle of pillows. He rolled his eyes and began scanning around the room.

“Ha-ha very funny Peter, but it is way pass your bedtime. Come on out now.” No response. “Clint, I swear if you and Peter don’t come out now I will take your arrows,” Nothing. Not even a giggle. He felt a pinprick of fear and worry on the back of his neck and the hair on his arms stood up. He began looking around in earnest even as he was speaking.

“Jarvis, where is Peter?” The AI said nothing and Steve started looking around quicker and rougher, breaking objects as he pulled them. “Jarvis, I said where the hell I-” He stopped as he grabbed a rocking chair and threw it against a wall. Behind it was Nat. The spider legs were covered in blood splatter and one if its button eyes were missing. He grabbed the spider and held it to his chest before yelling, “Tony!” and running out of the room.


End file.
